Virus of a Matrix Kind
Virus of a Matrix Kind is an episode of Noah 10. Episode Noah, Jack, and Erika are chasing Numk. "We have to catch him before he escapes with that isotomic degenerator!" Noah said. Jack absorbed his necklace. He morphed his hand into a boulder, tore it off, regrew his hand, and threw the boulder at Numk. Numk put up a shield around him. "You fools! I AM NUMK!" Numk yelled. Erika threw a mana blast at Numk, but it bounced off of his shield. Noah activated the Matrix and transformed. "Bigfoot!" Noah threw Numk (in his shield). He jumped down. Numk took down his shield and got out his sword. He charged at Noah. He cut off a few locks of his hair. Noah stomped his foot on the ground and performed his "Bigfoot Bang Attack". Numk went flying. Erika caught him in a mana bubble. "Here's a shiny new shield for ya." Erika said. "I would've gotten away with it too if it wasn't for you meddling kids and your stupid watch!" Numk said. The plumbers came and picked up Numk. They all went home and watched some TV. "Well today was a productive day." Jack said. "K guys. I have to install some updates for the Matrix. I'll be back in about 15 minutes." Noah said. Noah went to his room. He got out some device with the Hourglass symbol on it. He plugged it into the Matrix. "Matrix Updates commencing. Do not turn off Matrix." The Matrix said. Jack went to the fridge and got something. He accidentally slammed it shut super hard. The vibrations of it knocked over a can of soda that spilled on the Matrix Updater. "Error. Error. 404 Not Found." Said the Matrix. Noah quickly unplugged the Matrix. The Matrix was glowing pink. "Oh no. This is bad. Very bad." Noah said. Noah ran in the living room. "Guys! Bad news! The Matrix has been infected with a virus." Noah said. "How!?" Erika asked. "Some soda spilled on the updater and corrupted it." Noah said. "How do we fix it?" Jack asked. "I'm not sure. I'll have to work on it." Noah said. On the TV, the News was on. A rogue Biosovortian was attacking the town. The gang all got on their bikes and rode downtown. Cars and lightposts were flying everywhere. "You must be Noah Segurason. My name is Agnus. I've come to kill you." The Biosovortian said. Agnus magnetised a car and threw it at Noah. Erika put a shield over him. Jack absorbed the concrete and ran to Agnus. He punched him in the face and kicked him away. Agnus made a lightpost fall on Jack. Noah activated the Matrix. "Here goes nothing." Noah said. Noah transformed. "Grey Matter!" Noah was Grey Matter, but instead of being Galvan height, he was as tall as a To'kustar! "That's one big Galvan." Said Erika. "This is...odd." Noah said. Noah stomped on the ground and Agnus dodged. Jack absorbed the lightpost. He charged at Agnus and tried to punch him, but Agnus magnitized Jack and threw him at Erika. Noah suddenly shot a cosmic ray at Agnus. "Whoa! I'm Grey Matter, yet I have Way Big's powers! This is a weird virus." Noah said. Agnus magnitized a lightpost and morphed it around Noah's legs. Noah tried to walk, but he tripped. Noah transformed. "Upchuck! Wonder what powers he got mixed up with." Noah tried to spit a ball of energy, but instead spit a fireball. He shot a bunch of fireballs at Agnus and sent him into a building. "Heatblast's powers. Not too shabby." Noah said. "You win this round, but I shall return!" Agnus said. Agnus flew away. Noah reverted back....somewhat. "Noah?" Jack and Erika said. Noah had Upgrade's patterns. "I got merged with Upgrade!? As awesome as that is, it's a sign that the virus is spreading. I need to fix it ASAP." Noah said. The trio went back to Noah's house. Noah was in his base working on the Matrix. "I found a cure!" Noah said. Just then, an earthquake happened. The trio went to check it out. Agnus was planting a bomb in the power plant. "Agnus! What are you doing!?" Jack shouted. "Blowing up this city. I realized I can't defeat you with my power, but this bomb can!" Agnus explained. Agnus flew away. "You guys go get Agnus. I'll defuse the bomb." Said Noah. Jack and Erika followed Agnus. "Please give me useful powers!" Noah said. Noah transformed. "Diamondhead! Pleasepleaseplease." Noah tried to shoot diamond shards, but he shot electricity instead. "Doomer powers! Phew! Awesome." Noah said. Noah stuck his hands in the bomb. He defused it. He then flew after Jack and Erika. Agnus was tied up in a mana rope. "We got him." Erika said. BACK AT NOAH'S HOUSE. "There. I fixed the Matrix." Noah said. "How'd you do it?" Jack asked. "I just took out the faceplate and put it back in." Noah said. "....You serious?" Erika said. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Jack Landis *Erika Landis Aliens *Bigfoot *Grey Matter (Way Big Powers) *Upchuck (Heatblast Powers) *Diamondhead (Doomer Powers) Villains *Agnus *Numk Trivia *The Matrix Updater references most video games and computers with "Do not turn off Matrix" and "404 Not Found". *FIND BLOODY GIR! Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Episodes